


Who the hell are you?

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians, cute gay bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this AU prompt and I felt like doing a quick drabble!</p>
<p>
  <i>“i crashed your family member’s wedding for the free food but hi there” au</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell are you?

Korra almost choked on the random hors d'oeuvre she was scarfing down when a politely angry voice snapped at her.

"Who the hell are you? You're not family, I've never met you, and...One long appraising head-to-toe glance later)...you're clothing is far too casual to have been invited..."

They both froze as Korra finally looked up and met her accuser's eyes, utterly stunned by the peridot orbs that glistened before her, her own cerulean eyes were having a similar effect on the woman who stood before her.


End file.
